Konoha Academy!
by Lone-Wolf-Kai
Summary: Konoha Academy is a wonderful school full of just about every type of person you can imagine. Though this peaceful school is about to take a full turn as a new girl bearing a secret comes into town. Will they be prepared for what is next?
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Academy! Chapter 1: First Day's Morning

My name is Kairi Hikari. I'm a 5'4" 15 year-old girl with long blonde hair that reaches to my back with blue eyes. Just like everyone in this world, I have a secret, and just like every other secret that people have, mine was not supposed to be found out. However, unfortunately for me, it was found out. How and why did it happen? Well, we'll just have to look back at the beginning of the school year.

It was 6:30 in the morning and I was already awake. I didn't feel like sleeping any more, but I also didn't feel like getting up and getting ready for school. First of all, school started at 9. Second of all, I could easily just walk there since it was close to where I live. It would only take me about 15 minutes to walk from the apartment to the school. Yes, that's right, I live in an apartment. It's not one of those old, run-down apartments that have bugs, termites, leaks, and all of those other problems. No, this is a fairly new apartment that looks more like it could pass off for a mini luxurious hotel. It's pretty big too. If anyone in this place knew me, they'd probably ask how a girl of my age could live all alone in a place like this. Yes, that's right, I live alone. Anyways, enough about the apartment and back to the school problem. Even though I didn't feel like it, I decided to get up and get ready for school. If I got there early, it would give me enough time to roam around the campus long enough to get familiar with the building. Not only that, but I could probably get my schedule and find my classes along with my locker. Then I wouldn't have to deal with all of the crowds and stuff. Not to mention all the kids that stop you in the hallways and ask you if you're new to the school, even when they know you are. Then the kid starts talking to you about how cool and fun it'll be to have you around, even though they know that's a big fat lie right there. Well, enough about that. As I was saying before I went off talking about annoying people, I got up and did my usual morning routine: I got up, brushed my teeth, took a shower, got dressed, made breakfast, and left the mini hotel of an apartment that I have. Well, you're probably wondering what I'm wearing. Well, let's take a look: I'm wearing blue jeans with a plain white shirt, along with a black jacket that has loads of pockets and zippers everywhere and a black hair with my hair up in it. So, now, for people that don't know who I am, I look like a guy. Yes, you heard right, I, Kairi Hikari, always get mistaken for a guy at some point. I don't know how or why this happens, but it just does. So, getting back on track, I walked to the school, which only took about 15 minutes as I stated before. By the time I reached the gates of the school, they were open and it was already 7 in the morning. Well, this High School was just like your regular high school. I might as well tell you about it: This high school is none other than Konoha Academy, found in none other than Osaka, Japan. Joy (sarcasm).It's an okay school with three different buildings. The first building, which is in the center, is the main building with all of the classes and the office. The second building is the gym/pool, which is to the right of the main building. The third building is to the left of the main building, and that's basically the theatre stage. It's supposed to be a great academy where all of the top students come to learn. It's supposed to have a great faculty and staff, along with cafeteria food that you can actually call food and eat it without having to go to the nurse's office. It's supposed to be a great school with nice and friendly students and a great learning environment. It sounds like so much fun, I just can't wait to meet new people(more sarcasm).I really couldn't care less about the people, but unfortunately, because of this little secret that I hold, I have no other choice but to be social. Anyways, I got through the gates of the school and into the front doors. When I walked right through them, my first impression was "This place looks a lot bigger on the inside" The ceilings were pretty high up, the tiles were white, the hallways were wide enough so the students wouldn't be clumped together when the bell rang. I guess this school couldn't be that bad. Besides, the main office was easy to find seeing as how it was to the left of the main entrance. Once I spotted the office, I casually walked there to find a dark-haired lady with dark eyes and short hair in there looking through files.

"Um, excuse me" I said, trying to get the attention of the lady behind the desk.

"Oh, hello. How may I help you?" she asked, smiling at me as she put down the files she was working with to face me.

"I'm new here and I need my schedule" I said, hoping that the lady wouldn't go on and on about how great it was to be in this school and how I'd make great new friends here.

"Oh, yes, your name and grade please." she said, getting four boxes with some cards in there.

"Hikari, Kairi, 10th grade." I said, as I looked at her getting a box with what looked like to have all of the 10th grade students' schedules in there .It didn't take her long to find it, and when she did, she gave the card to me.

"On there, you have all of your classes along with your locker number and the locker's combination. Make sure not to lose it though .If you do, just tell us and we'll reassign the locker combination so nothing goes wrong. Welcome to the Academy." she said, smiling once more.

"Thank you miss-"I said

"Shizune. I'm Shizune, the principal's assistant. "she said

"Thank you Miss Shizune" I said, trying to seem more social than what I really was.

"You're welcome. If you need any help, then just ask. I must say though, you kids sure do seem like you've taken an interest in school now a days. You're not the only one who has come here early on their first day of school. It makes me so proud to see all of you wanting to pursue knowledge even more." she said, getting back to work. I guess I'm not the only one here early. Either way, as long as they don't come near me while I'm trying to find my classes and locker, I won't have such a bad morning. It wasn't that I don't know this school so I'll unfortunately have to ask for directions .No, just the opposite. I memorized this school from the map that was given to me a couple of weeks ago. I basically knew where everything was in this place, but I want to familiarize myself with it. Anyways, as I was roaming the halls looking for my locker, I decided now was as good as any time to see what my classes were .My first class was Gym with some guy named Jiraiya, second was English with Iruka, third was Biology with Orochimaru, fourth was Chemistry with Asuma, fifth was Theatre with Anko, sixth was Study Hall with Kakashi, seventh was Calculus with Ibiki, eighth was Human Geography with Zabuza, ninth was Physics with Gai, and finally tenth was Art with Kurenai. Ten classes in one day right, wrong! We have A-Days and B-Days. The first five classes are A-Day, and the last five are B-Day. As I looked up from my schedule, I saw that I was in front of my locker # 366. How I got there, I don't know, but I'm not complaining. My locker was just like the other lockers in this school: blue and taller than me. I bet I could probably fit in there too, but I don't feel like finding out. I moved closer to my locker and put in the combination to make sure that it would open right. To my great luck, the locker was able to open with ease. I decided that since I was done with my locker, I should move on ahead and find my classes to familiarize myself with my schedule. I was just about to turn around when I closed the door to my locker, but I found myself pushed face-first against it while being hugged from behind.

"KIYO!TOBI MISSED YOU SO MUCH! TOBI THOUGHT YOU HAD DISAPPEARED AND THAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM ANY MORE!" was the screaming I heard from the person that was hugging me and also pushing me onto my locker. I wanted to know what my locker was like, but not like this. The person started to cuddle up to me and I just couldn't take it any more.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF!" I yelled at the boy, who immediately let go of me when he heard my voice. I took a few steps back from my locker and started to turn around to get a good look at my attacker. To my surprise, it was a cute little guy about 5' with black hair and dark eyes. He had some white bandages wrapped around his left part of his face, also covering his left eye, so the only thing you could see was his right eye. He was wearing black jeans and a dark orange shirt. As I was examining him, he started squinting his eye and getting closer to me. Next thing I knew, he took off my hat and my hair was exposed.

"Hey, you're not Kiyo! You big meanie! Tobi wanted to hug Kiyo! Not some Kiyo imposter!" he said as he walked away with my hat. He was a strange kid, but at least he was gone. I don't get what his problem is though. One minute he slams me into my own locker while hugging me, the next he's yelling stuff at me running off with my hat. And I thought this was actually going to be a good day for me. Well, after I got over the whole confusion, I roamed around more and seconds turned to minutes, and before I knew it, the halls started to crowd up with people. There were many kids meeting up with one another asking how their summer vacations went, loads of people just standing around looking lost, probably the new freshmen ,and others just walking around trying to find their classes and lockers. It was already 8:55, so I decided it was a good idea to get to gym. As I was coming out of a corner, I was instantly knocked down to the floor by something orange and prayed that it wasn't that same kid I saw this morning. To my surprise, it was a different boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange jacket with orange baggy shorts and a white shirt. If it wasn't for the different hair and eye color, they probably could be twins. He got up and offered me his hand, and me being the nice social person that I am, took it and he helped me up.

"Sorry about that." he said smiling at me. At that moment, part of me wanted to ask him if he was related to the little weird kid, while the other part wanted to yell at him for not looking where he was going. It ended up that I could do neither because just as I was about to open my mouth, the bell rang and he ran off screaming "I'm late! Now I'll never get my schedule and to my classes in time!" Yup, another weird kid to add to the list.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha Academy! Chapter 2: First Day! (A-Day) Part 1

My first day of school in a new school and town, 5 minutes before the bell rings and school officially starts, and things already don't make sense. Usually, when you move to a new place to start a new school, you feel nervous and/or excited. For me, it's more like that weirded out feeling that you get when the most random and unexpected thing happens, followed by an awkward silence and a trip to the therapist. It's usually not normal for people to feel weirded out on their first day of school, but you try coming early to school and getting yourself slammed into your locker by a weird kid that cuddles up to you the first minute, and then yells at you while running off with your hat. If thats not weird enough, then you should also try being run down by his twin in the hallways and see him run off yelling. So now I'm in the gym/pool building after walking through crowds of people in this jungle prison we all call school. As I stand on one of the corners of the gym, I notice more people coming. I don't know any of them and I don't feel like meeting or talking to any of them. If they're like that weird little kid from this morning, then Im transferring, but once again, my little secret prevents me from doing that. This is probably the most annoying secret I've ever had. Anyways, as I go on and on about my little secret, I notice a familiar face. Two familiar faces actually. The only two I know, and the only two that were clumsy enough to run into me this morning. I notice the cute little dark-haired kid, but it looks like he wasn't alone seeing as how he was dragging a blonde haired girl with the left part of her face being covered by her hair, while half of it was up in a ponytail and the rest was down. I guess that must've been the Kiyo person he was yelling about. He must've gotten us mixed up, but other than the blonde hair and blue eyes, we look nothing alike. I also spotted his twin talking to a guy with dark eyes and dark hair that defies gravity. His hair reminded me of a chicken's butt, or was it a duck butt? I was also kind of curious as to how he keeps it up, but not really. He was wearing white baggy shorts and a blue shirt with a blue jacket. As they were walking into the gym, the little blonde kid looked up and spotted me. He gave me a big smile afterwards and waved at me from where he was standing, while his friend turned to my direction to see who he was waving at. As if being spotted wasn't bad enough, they both started to walk my direction. Great, I'd have to be social to them.

"Hey, sorry about earlier" said the little blonde boy giving me a goofy grin.  
>"Great, what did you do this time loser?" asked his friend, giving him some mean glares in the process.<br>"Hey, it was an accident. I kind of ran into her." said the little blonde defensively.  
>"If by kind of ran into her, you mean running over her, then I'd say thats pretty much what you did." Said a boy with short brown hair walking up to us and joining in on the conversation. He had short brown hair with brown eyes and red markings on both of his cheeks. He was wearing a gray shirt with dark blue jeans and he carried with him the scent of dogs.<br>"Oh, I hope both of you are all right." Came an inaudible whisper from a girl peeking out from behind the dog boy. She had short bluish-black hair, a clear set of eyes, and she was sporting a small blush on her cheeks.  
>"Knowing Naruto and how reckless he is, this doesnt surprise me one bit." Said a boy lazily coming over and joining in on the growing conversation. He had dark eyes and his dark hair up in a ponytail that spiked upwards. His hair reminded me of a pineapple for some reason.<br>"So, who's your new friend Naruto? I haven't seen her around here, so she must be new." Said a girl with blue eyes and her blonde hair up in four ponytails walking over to our growing group of never ending people.  
>"Oh, right, guys, this is, um,what's your name?" asked the blonde boy looking kind of confused while his crowd of friends all started to sweat drop.<br>"So you run over a new girl without at least getting her name or giving her your name? What are we ever going to do with you Naruto?" asked the dog boy.  
>"Well, I said I was sorry! I was about to tell her my name, but the bell rang and I had to go" said the blonde boy, defending himself.<br>"Well, are you going to tell us your name or what?" asked the blonde girl turning her attention to me. At that time, I just wanted to walk away from them all since I didn't feel like talking to anyone, but the annoying secret wouldnt let me. I need to be social for this secret, and so I will be social.  
>"My name is Kairi Hikari and Im in the 10th grade. It's nice to meet you all." I said cheerily, giving them all a nice, warm smile. If it wasn't for this secret, I would've been long gone after glaring at them for disturbing my peace. Oh well, let the acting begin.<br>"Hi Kairi! Im Naruto Uzumaki and its nice to meet you! Sorry again for what happened." Said my blonde attacker grinning madly. His grinning reminded me of a fox. Especially since he has three whisker-like scars on each cheek.  
>"Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Said the chicken butt haired guy. I can tell he's very social. If it wasn't for this secret, I'm sure we could've been close friends.<br>"Hey, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Welcome to the Academy!" said the dog boy.  
>"It's nice to meet you Miss Kairi. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Whispered the shy little mouse girl. If it wasn't for my good hearing, I probably wouldn't be able to hear a thing she said.<br>"Hey, I'm Shikamaru Nara" said the pineapple headed boy very lazily.  
>"And I'm Temari. It's nice to meet you." said the blonde girl. As soon as they all got through with their introductions, coach Jiraiya called us all to gather up and he explained everything that would go on this year. It was pretty much the usual stuff gym coaches would say. From this to that is basketball, from this other to that other its soccer, from blah to blah is and blah blah blah. Well, our coach seems kind of different, not to mention old. He had long white hair and couldn't stop staring at the girls for some reason. Talk about a pervy coach. I guess this is one of the good things about people thinking I'm a guy. The only thing that's wrong is the fact that a weird kid ran off with my hat, so I'm still a girl to others. After he was done explaining what we had to do, the rest of the hour and 15 minutes was spent running laps around the gym. I was actually very thankful that Naruto ran into me this morning. Thanks to him and his crowd of friends around me, my little attacker didn't see me throughout the whole class. While I was running with Naruto and his group, I found out that these weren't all of his friends. They asked me if I'd join them on Friday for a little back-to-school gathering they were planning, and I, being the kind, social person I am, just couldn't say no. I also learned that Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru were all in 9th grade while Temari was in 11th. Either way, I was glad that I made it through one class without seeing the weird little kid. Next up was English with Iruka, so I made my way there with ease. Once I got to the classroom, I decided to sit in one of the back corners next to the windows where nobody would see me and I would hopefully be unnoticed for the whole school year. As I waited for the rest of the class to come in, I saw none other than my little attacker come in. He was looking around for a place to sit until he saw me and started coming my way. So much for going unnoticed for the whole year.<p>

"Hi there Kiyo imposter! Do you mind if Tobi sits next to you?" he asked looking at the empty desk next to me.  
>"If nobody has any objections with you sitting there, then yeah." I said looking out the window, not really paying that much attention to him.<br>"HEY! DOES ANYONE NOT WANT TOBI TO SIT NEXT TO THE KIYO IMPOSTER!" he yelled, getting the attention of the other students for a minute until they went back to their conversations.  
>"Yay! Nobody wanted Tobi to not sit with the Kiyo imposter! That means Tobi gets to sit next to the Kiyo imposter!" he said, happily taking the seat next to me while giving me a big smile.<br>"I didn't mean it literally. Besides, you can sit wherever you want to. You don't have too ask for permission." I said, shifting my position so I could face him better.  
>"Wow! Nobody ever told Tobi that before! It's always 'get away from me Tobi' and 'I dont want you sitting next to me Tobi'. That just makes Tobi feel bad and makes Tobi think that Tobi is a bad boy. But you don't mind Tobi sitting next to you, so does that mean Tobi is a good boy?" he asked, looking very expectantly at me.<br>"I guess" I said, not really knowing what to respond. At first, I thought Tobi was some weird kid that couldn't tell people apart, but now after hearing what he said, I guess he wasn't such a bad person after all.  
>"Thanks Kiyo imposter! You're not so bad after all, for a Kiyo imposter. At first, Tobi thought you were mean and grouchy when you yelled at Tobi, but it turns out you're actually an okay guy. Tobi is happy to have met you Kiyo imposter! Yay! Tobi is a good boy!" he said, hugging the life out of me.<br>"YOU THINK I'M A GUY!" I yelled, getting him off of me.  
>"Tobi doesn't think youre a guy Kiyo imposter, Tobi knows you're a guy! A really pretty guy too!" he said coming over to hug me again. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. During class, our teacher Iruka, a brown-haired, brown-eyed version of pineapple head Shikamaru, told us all about how things would be like this year and his expectations for the class. I really didn't pay attention all that much. I was busy thinking about other things to pay any attention. Tobi was writing stuff in a notebook, but I really didn't care. Most of the time, I was just looking outside the window pretending to care. After Iruka was done talking, he passed out some sheets of paper for all of us to fill out. He said he wanted to get to know us better. Well, that's another big fat lie right there. Well, either way, I decided to fill it out since he worked so hard on them. "Name: doesn't matter; Age: don't care; Grade: higher than 9th grade; Favorite Color: don't have one; Favorite Food: don't eat much; Best Friend: don't need one; Hobbies: don't have any; Likes: nothing; Dislikes: everything; Goals: don't feel like writing them" In the end, it was probably better if I would've just left it blank. I looked around the classroom to see everyone else writing many things on their sheet. Tobi was one of them, but that's just because he kept on writing and erasing stuff. Once he was done, he gave it to me and grabbed mine. He started to erase and write on mine while I was reading his. "Name: Tobi; Age: 15; Grade: 10th; Favorite Color: Kiyo imposter; Favorite Food: sweet stuff; Best Friend: Kiyo imposter Deidara sempai/ Kiyo; Hobbies: Kiyo imposter; Likes: Kiyo imposter; Dislikes: not Kiyo imposter; Goals: Kiyo imposter" I don't know what to think of him now. I don't ever remember my name ever being Kiyo imposter, or even turning into a color. I barely met this guy, so how can we be best friends? How am I even considered a hobby or a goal? Yup, this kid is definitely on the weird list. I gave him his sheet when I was done reading, and he gave me mine when he was done writing. Now, it was more like "Name: Kiyo imposter; Age: 15; Grade: 10th; Favorite Color: black, blue, red, gray; Favorite Food: takoyaki, teriyaki, taiyaki; Best Friend: Tobi; Hobbies: playing piano and reading; Likes: swords and fans; Dislikes: blood; Goals: to be the best at everything I do" I don't know whether to be creeped out or amazed. He got everything right except for my name. He barely met me and he knows me so well. Was he some kind of stalker? It could probably be some kind of joke and he's just good at guessing.

"Since you're Kiyo imposter, Tobi thought you might like what Kiyo likes, so that's what Tobi put down." He said smiling at me. Before I could reply to his comment, the bell rang and it was time to leave. It also meant lunch time. A time when people can socialize while eating cafeteria food that isn't really food. Joy (sarcasm).


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha Academy! Chapter 2: First Day! (A-Day) Part 2

Lunch time: A great time when you get out of class and go into a tiny room with hundreds of people all trying to get food but just getting into a big mess of a crowd. A glorious time when people can actually socialize with each other and eat food. Most people just go for the socializing since the cafeteria food isn't usually food and gives you a free trip to the nurse's office. Yup, that's our wonderfully delicious cafeteria food for you. You can't eat it without getting poisoned. As I was walking to the cafeteria, I was, once again, knocked down by someone. At this rate, I'll probably have a record for all the times you get knocked down in a day. Well, this time it was a different person, seeing as how he had silver hair in a low pony tail with Harry Potter nerdy glasses. He was busy picking up some papers from the floor looking very rushed, so I decided to help him since I wasn't in any hurry to get to the cafeteria and I really didn't feel like eating either way. Once we were done picking up all of the papers, I gave him the huge stack that I had picked up.

"Thanks for the help. Sorry about running into you though. I guess I was in a big hurry, that I didn't notice where I was going." He said, giving me an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, I'm used to this kind of stuff either way" I replied, getting a better look at him. He was taller than me, and probably a year or two older than me as well by the looks of it. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark purple shirt to go with it.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" He asked, knowing well that I was.

"I'm Kairi Hikari, and yeah, I'm new." I replied.

"So you're a freshman then?" he asked

"No, not really. I'm a sophomore, but it's my first year here." I replied, looking at his now apologetic looking face.

"Oh, sorry about that. You said you were new, so I assumed you were a freshman." He said, apologizing for his mistake.

"It's alright, anyone could have made that mistake. That stack of papers looks real heavy. Why don't you give me some so I can help you out?" I asked, seeming social and friendly. The secret needs me to be social.

"You sure? I don't want to keep you from lunch or anything. I don't want to other you with any of this either." He said timidly.

"It's okay, you aren't bothering me at all. Besides, I wouldn't want you to have the same accident again and run into any other poor unsuspecting students at this school." I ended up helping him, and it turns out that that he helps out a lot in the nurse's office. All throughout the whole lunch period, I helped him file papers for the nurse, who was glad to see two kind students helping out. She was so overjoyed, that she shared her takoyaki lunch with us. She called us kind and thoughtful students, but what I did wasn't out of kindness. I just didn't want to go into that crowded lunchroom and see anybody. It was less noisy and crowded in the nurse's office, and I had time to waste. Not only did I get away from the lunch crowds, but Kabuto and I were also able to watch the people that thought they were brave and strong enough to withstand the evil of the cafeteria food. There sure were a lot that were poisoned by the horrible food, and I loved laughing at them. What caught me off guard was that every time a new student came rushing in puking his guts out, there would be a small grin on Kabuto's face, as if he were enjoying the torment that the students had just as much as I did. I guess I'll have to find out which one is the real Kabuto: the one that likes helping others, or the one that laughs at other people's misfortune. Or maybe they're both him. I'll have to make sure and always come and help the nurse so I can figure him out. As the bell rang, the end of lunch came and we all had to go to our next classes. Lucky for me, I had biology with Kabuto, so that meant more time for me to be able to decipher who he really was. Our teacher was none other than Orochimaru, a guy with long dark hair and golden slited eyes. His skin was a creepy pale color and he reminded me of snakes, which he kept as pets in the room. He seemed to be fond of Kabuto, who said he used to be his elementary teacher. If Orochimaru was my elementary teacher, I would've been in counseling my whole life. Just looking at him creeps me out, not to mention he talks like a snake.

"Students, we have a new exchange student here. I hope she would be kind enough as to please come up here and introduce herself" he said, making every 's' sound like a snake. I'm starting to hate this teacher even more now. Not only does he creep me out, but he makes me the center of attention the first day of school. I had no other choice but to go up and introduce myself, so I did.

"Hello" I said bowing in respect to everyone. "My name is Kairi Hikari, and this is my first year here, even though I'm in 10th grade. It's nice to meet you all" I said, faking kindness.

"Does anyone have questions for our lovely new transfer student?" he asked the class. As soon as he did, lots of hands were raised and he picked a boy with clear eyes just like Hinata's.

"Where did you come from Miss Hikari?" he asked

"I came from Tokyo, Japan" I answered simply.

"Why did you come here?" asked a boy with green hair and half his face painted white, while the other half was black.

"I came here for my education." I lied. My coming here was part of the secret, and that was something nobody could ever know.

"Do you miss being in Tokyo?" asked a guy with blue-ish skin and blue hair that reminded me of a shark, especially with his pointy teeth.

"Sometimes" I replied, never really giving much thought to how I felt. The only thing that was ever on my mind now was the secret and keeping it hidden from others. Many other questions came up and that was basically the whole biology class. For the whole hour of class we had, other than the teacher's introduction to the class, I was being asked questions and it seemed like it would never stop until the bell rang, signaling the end of class and my salvation. As I was heading out of the class, Kabuto came up to me and we talked while walking to our next class, which fortunately for me, we had together.

"The class really seemed to like you." He said smiling

"Actually, I think they asked all those questions on purpose just so they wouldn't have anything biology related today." I replied

"No, I think they really liked you. There's just something very interesting about you."

"I'm not interesting, I'm just normal." I replied.

"Well, you seem interesting to them. This is a nice small town, so we all grew up together and we rarely have any new students. So, to have a new student is big and everyone gets real excited" he replied

"I just hope nothing like this happens again in any of my next classes" I sighed as we went into our next class, which happened to be chemistry with Asuma. When we saw the classroom, I noticed someone I had met before. It was none other than the duck/chicken butt-haired Sasuke who was being surrounded by girls who all wanted to be in the seat next to him. They were all so annoying, yelling at each other who Sasuke liked best, and it looked like they were also annoying Sasuke, so I decided to end it.

"There you are Sasuke!" I said running up to the seat next to him and sitting on it.

"Just what do you think you're doing? You can't sit next to him!" yelled one of the screaming girls

"Yeah, who do you think you are? You can't just sit next to him! He doesn't want you there!" yelled another

"I'm new here, so Sasuke was kind enough to show me around while I get used to this place. I didn't want to feel alone, so he said he'd save me a seat. Right Sasuke?" I explained to the glaring girls with a nice, innocent face.

"Right" he replied. Just as they were about to protest, the bell rang and they were all told to take their seats.

"Thanks" said Sasuke, looking relieved

"No problem" I replied, as the teacher started talking. He explained everything that was going to happen this year, and that the people we were sitting with would be our lab partners for the whole school year. Sasuke seemed really happy that he didn't have to be partners with some weird fan girls, Kabuto was also happy because he also sat at our table, and I was happy to see the faces the fan girls had when they heard the news. Asuma seemed like a nice teacher with spiky dark hair and brown eyes. He explained where everything was in the lab and how we would dispose of things, not to mention what to do if anything ever caught on fire. He taught us how to use the fire extinguisher and I 'accidentally' sprayed the fan girls with it. It was a real fun class, and I even talked to Sasuke, who didn't even seem like a person that would want to talk to anyone. The bell rang signaling the end of an interesting first day of chemistry and the journey to Theatre with Anko. I walked to the theatre building, hoping not to get run over by anyone else. When I got to the class, I recognized only one person. The first person that ever bumped into me and took my hat: Tobi. He was with a group of others that I didn't know, and he immediately spotted me the moment I came in.

"KIYO IMPOSTER!" he yelled, running over to me and hugging the life out of me.

"My name isn't 'Kiyo imposter'" I replied, trying to get out of his grip.

"It's Kairi Hikari" said a boy with long dark hair and dark eyes to match. He seemed familiar and even reminded me of Sasuke.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, wondering how he knew me.

"He's the school president. He knows everyone in this school, old or new." Replied a red headed boy that was with them.

"It's very nice to meet you Kairi. I'm Itachi Uchiha, the school president. Welcome to Konoha Academy. I hope you like it here. If there is anything I can help you with, just let me know. If I'm not available, then you can also talk to Sasori" he said, pointing to the boy with red hair that answered my question before.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for being so kind, I really like this school. Everyone here is so kind and helpful. Are you related to Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked, hoping it sounded sociable and kind.

"I'm glad to hear that you like it here. This is a small town, so everybody knows everybody, and we all basically grew up together, so I guess that's why everyone here is kind to each other and it's real easy to spot someone new. Yes, Sasuke is my younger brother." He replied with that velvet smooth voice of his. Before another word could be said, there was a strange explosion with a huge poof of smoke in the center of the stage. Once the smoke cleared off, there was a young lady with purple hair spiked up and purple eyes laughing like a maniac.

"Listen up everybody! I am Anko and I'll be your theatre teacher for this year!" she yelled enthusiastically. Well, at least now I know why she's the theatre teacher. She sure does know how to make an entrance.

"Please don't wreck the stage . We just got it renovated this summer. I was a little unsure of you being our theatre teacher seeing as how you used to teach gym, but now I understand what Principal Tsunade was thinking when she gave you the position. You sure do know how to make an entrance." Said Itachi

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away." Replied the teacher sheepishly

"That was nothing. You should have seen her as he gym coach last year. It was total chaos. After just going to one of her classes, you wouldn't be able to walk or anything. Even breathing would be a challenge" said Sasori, shuddering at the thought.

"Tobi thought it was fun!" yelled Tobi

"Only someone as hyperactive and clueless as you would think of pure torture as fun" replied Sasori. The rest of the class was almost normal. Anko told us what we were going to do this year and after that, she gave us some 'intensive theatre training' which pretty much looked like gym class to me. After 5 minutes, I knew what Sasori meant and didn't understand how Tobi could have so much energy. All in all, it wasn't that bad of a first day of school, I guess.


End file.
